Destino sem Luz
by Faniicat
Summary: E foi na primeira vez que eu o vi, a primeira vez que eu o amei, que eu o fadei ao seu destino. ' Inu&Kag, Kagome's POV. Shortfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

O sol estava nascendo na terra de novo. A manhã era uma das minhas horas favoritas. Eu quase podia _sentir_ a brisa fria da manhã soprando, enquanto eu assistia à aurora colorir o céu com espectros de cores vivas. Era uma hora calma para mim, uma hora pacífica. E todas as vezes em que me era permitido eu assistia o nascer do sol. Não sei se era a sensação de ver o brilho vívido do astro invadindo a terra que me dava a ilusão de que havia alguma coisa iluminando a minha alma também.

Era uma ilusão boba, minha alma estava trancada em sua própria madrugada eterna. Mas mesmo sem poder sentir o calor, ele me aquecia. Figurativamente, eu acho.

Ainda assim, o amanhecer me trazia uma carga boa, um dia que nasce de novo, todos os dias o sol morre no horizonte como uma chama simples que se apaga, mas ele nasce no dia seguinte com todo o seu brilho. É bom pensar que a vida das pessoas é assim também, isso faz com que o que eu tenho que fazer pareça menos horrível.

Porém este amanhecer não me seria permitido assistir. Ao invés disto eu tinha trabalho a fazer e mais uma vez isso parecia partir-me em um pedaço menor. Era difícil para mim, difícil demais, cumprir minhas obrigações.

Não exatamente pelo trabalho, mas porque eu sempre acabava _sentindo_ demais, eu sentia os humanos em volta, aqueles que estavam sendo deixados para trás. E o que eles sentiam, era dor. Era o único sentimento que eu conhecia bem.

Quando eu cheguei ao quarto onde me esperavam, mais uma vez a dor tomou conta de mim. Eu tentei ignora-la, mas era impossível. Não olhei para nenhum dos outros humanos presentes no quarto, apenas para a mulher deitada na cama. Seu corpo cheirava a uma coisa amadeirada, como todos nessa hora, um perfume fúnebre e doce. Meus dedos percorreram a pele sem cor sem senti-la, era triste ter que levar alguém tão jovem. Pousei a mão sobre o topo de sua cabeça, os cabelos longos e negros escorriam em torno de seu corpo pequeno. Suas feições eram gentis, seus olhos semi-cerrados eram de um castanho puro e ainda brilhavam nos últimos instantes. Nem ao menos percebi quando comecei a cantar, a melodia tão conhecida fluía de meus lábios sem que eu quisesse, se eu tivesse a escolha...

Sua alma era pura, eu podia perceber. E eu fechei meus olhos quando o brilho dela começou a se tornar mais evidente: Ela estava partindo. Eu ouvi as vozes em volta se agitando, mesmo os humanos, muitíssimo menos sensíveis do que eu, podiam perceber quando uma alma partia, mesmo que não ouvissem meu canto ou vissem seu brilho.

E mais uma vez a onda de dor lancinante invadiu meu peito, de formas variadas, de pessoas diferentes. Sem poder evitar, abri meus olhos, sem conseguir me conter. Junto com a dor, nascia uma necessidade de saber a quem eu tinha machucado, mesmo sem a intenção.

Foi então que eu o vi pela primeira vez, encolhido no canto do quarto colossal da mansão vitoriana, estava aquela criança. Envolta ainda havia outra criança, pouco mais velha e um homem, mas minha atenção ficou presa no menino. A dor que eu sentia de sua alma era aterradora, o sentimento de perda e de solidão. Seus olhos violetados estavam marejados e eu podia ver na luz de suas lágrimas todo um espectro de cores tristes.

E pela primeira vez eu senti algo diferente de toda aquela dor e eu tive certeza de que aquele sentimento era meu e de ninguém mais. Um sentimento quente, forte. O menino olhava para mim, como se pudesse me ver. As crianças têm uma sensibilidade maior que a dos adultos, mas a daquela criança era impressionante.

Eu me aproximei dele cuidadosamente, e ajoelhei no chão, ficando da mesma altura dele de pé. Meus braços o enlaçaram para perto e seu choro ficou mais forte, eu sentia o que ele sentia, eu sabia que aquela era a mãe dessa criatura tão pequena, e eu queria poder confortá-lo.

E foi na primeira vez que eu o vi, a primeira vez que eu o amei, que eu o fadei ao seu destino.

Eu o fadei a ser sempre acompanhado pela morte.

**OoO**

Olá pessoas, sim isto é um prólogo, logo, sim, isto significa que existirão outros capítulos. Eu, pessoalmente, os estou chamando de _partes_.

Essa fanfic é um romance sobrenatural – eu estava com vontade de escrever um amor impossível há muito tempo, mas geralmente os motivos sempre me parecem idiotas demais! -, e sim, a personagem principal é a Kagome e como vocês puderam notar, ela é a morte.

Vale a ressalva de que a fanfic _não _possui humor ( apesar de isto ter ficado bem claro com o prólogo. ), eu pretendo dividi-la em três partes que faltam muito pouco para estarem completas, o gênero é o Romance, o Sobrenatural e o Drama. Mas como o drama fica um pouco mais em segundo plano, a fanfic vai ficar configurada como Romance/Supernatural.

Eu adoro abordar a morte. É sério, matar personagens é duro, é complicado, eu admito. Bom, pelo menos para esta pobre autora é. Mas eu gosto de imaginar a morte com uma identidade, e esta em particular, está se mostrando bastante interessante para mim.

Eu estou adorando trabalhar e desenvolver os conflitos e a personalidade de uma coisa tão banalizada, mas ao mesmo tempo tão insuportavelmente série como a morte. É um desafio muito, muito estimulante.

Para falar a verdade eu não acho que esta fanfic tenha o perfil da – maioria, ao menos. – dos meus leitores do . Se não agradar, desculpem, este projeto eu sou obrigada a admitir que foi muito mais para mim do que para vocês.

Eu simplesmente _queria_. E 'Destino sem Luz' nasceu.

Terminando por aqui, já que não há a mínima necessidade de uma grande nota, espero que vocês aproveitem e deixem reviews expressando suas opiniões! E muito embora não possua o menor direito de reclamar, confesso que fiquei um tanto magoada com a queda no número de reviews à República. Foi vertiginosa.

Mas acho que mereci.

Enfim, beijos pingüinzinhos, como sempre, eu me vou. Faniicat.


	2. Part I

**Parte I**

-

" And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here "

_Run_, Leona Lewis.

-

Eu o segui. Nos primeiros dias que seguiram a morte daquela mulher, que pouco depois eu descobri se chamar Izayoi, eu segui aquela criança por todos os lugares. Os únicos momentos em que eu deixei-o foram os quais eu tinha outros trabalhos.

De início eu tentei me convencer de que era apenas porque eu estava preocupada e que assim que tivesse certeza de que tudo ficaria bem com ele, eu partiria. Era mentira, é claro, eu vejo isso claramente agora. Eu via na época também, mas tentava me impedir de pensar nisso, assim talvez de tanto repetir a mesma mentira eu mesma iria acabar acreditando nela.

E assim os dias passaram, transformando-se em semanas, semanas nas quais eu me familiarizei com a sua dor, com a sua rotina. Semanas nas quais eu aprendi a sentir outras emoções humanas. Não eram apenas os sentimentos daquele menino, Inuyasha Taisho, que eu podia sentir. Eu sentia o que qualquer humano que estivesse perto sentia. Inuyasha não saiu muito nas semanas que seguiram a morte de Izayoi, não recebia muitas visitas também. Seu pai por outro lado quase não ficava em casa, ia para o trabalho de manhã e só retornava a noite.

A dor daquele homem era em suma radicalmente diferente da de Inuyasha. Era cortante, era como se parte dele estivesse _morta_. Eu já havia presenciado inúmeros outros homens perderem suas esposas, mas a dor do patriarca Taisho era incomparavelmente mais intensa.

O relógio continuava a girar seus ponteiros inexoravelmente e tão logo que eu mal percebi, as semanas já haviam virado meses e os meses começavam a se transformar em anos.

E eu estava viciada. Melhor dizendo, estava obcecada.

Inuyasha não deu sinais de voltar a me ver, mesmo que eu estivesse presente o tempo inteiro, durante suas aulas na escola, durante as noites eu velava seu sono, como se algo o pudesse fazer mal. Acho que quem o podia fazer mal era _eu._ Seu sono era velado pela morte, mas eu não imaginei que as coisas fossem tomar o rumo que tomaram.

O pai do meu menino nunca superou a morte daquela mulher e a dor em sua alma, embora estivesse escondida dos demais, era exorbitantemente clara para mim. E ela não diminuía, ela não passava, e o senhor Taisho foi ficando fraco internamente.

E foi seis anos depois do dia em que eu os vi pela primeira vez, que eu encarei uma cena muito mais conhecida do que eu gostaria.

Os médicos não sabiam dizer o que havia de errado com Touga Taisho, mas eu sabia. A parte dele que adoecera, que partira junto com a esposa, estava se tornando mais pesada a cada dia, e não é apenas o físico que pode adoecer. O corpo não agüentava mais o peso do próprio coração daquele homem.

Foi a canção mais triste para mim.

Eu estava ao lado de Inuyasha quando o médico veio chamá-lo para conversar e dizer que seu pai já não estava respondendo aos tratamentos. Eu podia sentir o médico se sentindo frustrado por deixar o amigo morrer sem saber nem ao menos a causa, sem poder ajudar. Impotente.

E eu vi a dor invadir a alma do meu _protegido_ mais uma vez. Eu o segui até o quarto de Touga, sabendo que ele pretendia ficar ali e se despedir do pai.

Era tão irônico. Eu o amava, o primeiro e provavelmente o único sentimento realmente meu, e ainda assim eu levara sua mãe e levaria seu pai agora. Eu o machucava, eu o causava dor, sendo que tudo o que eu queria era protegê-lo.

Deixei que ele se abraçasse ao pai, deixei que murmurasse suas despedidas, que dissesse o quanto ele significava. Eu sabia, na realidade eu _sentia_, sua frustração por não ter se despedido devidamente da mãe. Aos nove, Inuyasha não entendia o que estava acontecendo, estava apenas assustado demais.

Desta vez eu esperei até que fosse inevitável.

Quando eu olhei nos olhos de Touga, que eram exatamente da mesma cor que os de Inuyasha, eu não pude evitar querer me despedir por mim mesma.

- Espero que você a encontre lá.

E então eu senti, justo como na primeira vez, aquele olhar penetrante sobre mim. Desta vez com muito mais intensidade. O assombro, não posso dizer se meu ou dele, tomou conta de mim. E quando eu virei para encará-lo, Inuyasha me observava com medo e, o mais dolorido, com raiva.

Ele _sabia_ que eu estava ali, Inuyasha podia me ver! Mas isso era impossível, ele não era mais uma criança, não era possível que me enxergasse.

Os segundos correram com seus olhos cravados sobre mim.

Ainda assim Inuyasha não disse uma palavra, apenas continuou me encarando, e eu senti sua raiva, sua dor e seu medo. Medo pela morte do pai. Acho que até medo de mim.

E machucou.

Abaixei a cabeça incapaz de continuar suportando seu olhar sabendo exatamente tudo que se passava com ele, então eu corri os dedos pela pele do rosto do homem a minha frente. E deixei que a melodia saísse dos meus lábios mais uma vez.

Desta vez eu não fechei os olhos, observei cada segundo enquanto o brilho de sua alma se tornava mais forte e evidente, até que tudo que restou era o brilho, independente do corpo, a desaparecer suavemente, indo embora. E mais uma vez, torci para que encontrasse aquela que lhe traria paz.

Senti que Inuyasha se debatia entre falar comigo ou não. Entretanto não sabia o quanto ele podia ver. E fosse como fosse, ainda era completamente inexplicável que ele pudesse me enxergar.

Ele sabia _o que _eu era, mas ainda assim não sabia quem.

- Eu sou Kagome, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha me encarou ainda mais chocado, mais assustado.

- Você é... é... – Ele lutava com as palavras e me parecia mais uma vez muito pequeno, para mim ele ainda parecia uma criança. Eu cheguei perto dele e toquei seus lábios com meu indicador, e ele se calou no mesmo instante.

Eu não o sentia.

E não sabia se eu chegava a ser uma sensação sobre a pele dele.

- Perdão.

- O que você—

Nunca soube o que ele ia me dizer por que Sesshoumaru, o irmão mais velho, entrou no quarto e com um olhar pesado e significativo que trocou com Inuyasha, entendeu a situação. Eu saí do quarto, não querendo me intrometer demais em vidas que não eram da minha conta e também fugindo do sentimento de perda que os dois irmãos Taisho dividiam.

Do lado de fora, sem o peso dos sentimentos alheios, era até um pouco difícil localizar os meus próprios. Havia minha própria dor, meu próprio peso, curiosidade, surpresa, mas no fundo, eu não podia negar, havia uma ponta de felicidade.

Eu acho que se eu fosse humana, teria suspirado naquele momento.

Levantei meus olhos para o céu, o entardecer caía devagar. Eu nunca tinha pensado no tempo como uma coisa importante. Eu vivia há muito tempo, inerte, independente do tempo em si. Eu não ficava mais velha, não mudava, eu não era uma pessoa. Eu era uma _existência_.

Esperei por algum tempo, apenas vagando. Eu não queria voltar ainda, não queria presenciar mais daquele sentimento, é desgastante demais sentir por mais do que si mesmo. E, além disso, eu tinha trabalho a fazer, minhas obrigações não tinham como ser negligenciadas.

Voltei para o quarto de Inuyasha horas depois, no ponto alto da madrugada e ele dormia na cama. Sentei-me ao pé da cama. Eu não sentia necessidade de descansar, mas acompanhar Inuyasha não estava me fazendo apenas sentir-me mais humana, eu também estava agindo mais humanamente.

Quando seus olhos se abriram e Inuyasha se levantou, ficou claro que ele _não_ podia me ver. Eu não entendia. Como ele podia ver-me em um dia, mas não no seguinte?

De certa forma, isso me aliviou. Não era _normal_ que Inuyasha me visse, de qualquer forma. Eu não era humana.

Voltei a nossa rotina muda, acompanhando-o como um fantasma, um espectro, zelando por ele.

Se eu fosse encarar a realidade de frente naquela época, eu veria que eu não estava apenas zelando por Inuyasha. Eu o queria, queria estar perto dele, mesmo que ele não estivesse perto de mim.

Inuyasha não era muito sociável, e sempre que eu percebia que ele fugia de propósito das outras pessoas tentava encontrar uma resposta em seus sentimentos, mas apenas o medo era presente e eu não compreendia. Medo do que? Não era medo de conhecer novas pessoas...

Demorou alguns anos até que eu entendesse que era medo de mim.

Algumas poucas vezes eu tentei fazê-lo me ver, falar comigo. Mas ele não me respondia e muito poucas foram as vezes que olhou na direção certa, embora em todas tivesse olhado para perto.

E foi em um desses dias que eu finalmente compreendi que era de mim que ele tinha medo. Inuyasha estava deitado na cama, o quarto só estava sendo iluminado pela lua e pelas luminárias e postes da rua que vinham da janela aberta.

Inuyasha olhou na minha direção, mas não exatamente para mim, seu coração batia mais rápido.

- Eu acho que você está aqui. Mas isso parece tão _estúpido_.

Sua voz era baixa e hesitante, eu podia sentir que ele estava se sentindo perfeitamente ridículo por estar falando com o nada e eu quis poder dizer que eu não era nada.

- Mas se você estiver... Então eu estou certo. Não sei por que eu não posso te ver agora se te vi antes, você não quer que eu a veja agora? Então porque continua me seguindo a todos os lugares?

Permiti-me ficar completamente chocada, e desta vez eu sabia que era o meu choque. Inuyasha _sabia_...

- Por quê? Não é justo! – Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Eu desejava insanamente poder responder, falar com ele. Seus sentimentos estavam confusos, mas eu não sentia raiva nele, entretanto havia rancor. E ainda havia outras emoções, emoções que eu não sabia como ele podia sentir, mas que me satisfizeram. Inuyasha não era indiferente a mim. – Kagome...

Uma parte de mim ficou em um estado completamente desconhecido por mim ao ouvi-lo pronunciar o meu nome.

- Porque a morte me acompanha? – O sussurro foi ainda mais baixo. – Porque justamente eu? As pessoas que ficam ao meu redor... Elas morrem. Elas morrem e a culpa é minha. É como se eu levasse a morte a elas. Não é muito justo, não é?

Ele entendeu o significado da minha presença antes de mim mesma. Naquele momento uma parte de mim se encolheu em arrependimento em quanto a outra protestou, dizendo que não era verdade. A culpa não era dele.

A culpa era minha.

Na hora eu não tinha certeza se ele estava certo ou não. Ainda que o sentimento de arrependimento estivesse presente em mim, eu não tinha como saber se sua teoria estava certa e, oh, eu desejava fervorosamente que não estivesse.

Mas mesmo se não estivesse, era a minha presença que o estava deixando hesitante quanto a seguir sua própria vida e eu não tinha esse direito.

Eu estendi a mão, pousando-a sobre seu rosto. Eu queria saber como seria a sensação de tocá-lo de verdade, sentir a pele sob a ponta dos meus dedos. E a conclusão que eu cheguei em seguida me impressionou, me surpreendeu. Eu queria ser _humana_. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ser uma garota, que pudesse conhecer Inuyasha, conviver com ele sem trazer dor, que pudesse tocá-lo e dar a ele uma vida normal, poder falar e poder amá-lo sem ser tão errado.

Se eu fosse humana, eu teria chorado naquele momento. E eu _queria_, queria ter chorado e sentido o sabor das lágrimas, sabendo que eu viria a sorrir algum momento no futuro.

- Eu sabia que você estava aqui.

Inuyasha murmurou, e pousou a mão no exato lugar onde a minha estava.

Afastei-me dele e continuei a encarar aqueles olhos violetados, sentindo minha alma chorar a seco e em silêncio.

Eu não fiquei com ele nos dias que se seguiram, preferi vagar por lugares desimportantes, assistir a alvorada na praia, ainda que isto não mais me trouxesse paz.

Mas durante as noites eu retornava ao quarto de Inuyasha e continuava a velar seu sono. Eu impusera a distância que podia entre nós, mas não conseguia abandoná-lo, eu finalmente entendera a sensação de Touga depois que Izayoi se foi, eu não _conseguia_ me afastar.

O tempo continuou seu rumo, como um rio ininterrupto.

Era apenas mais uma tarde sem sentido, quando eu soube que tinha outro trabalho. Mas meu choque foi intenso demais quando eu cheguei à casa de Inuyasha e o encontrei inconsciente, caído perto da escada.

Eu não conseguia fazer nada. Tentei encontrar outras pessoas na casa, mas eu não podia sentir ninguém, só estávamos os dois ali, e Inuyasha estava morrendo.

'_Isto não teria acontecido se eu estivesse aqui_', uma voz gritou em minha cabeça. Eu não estava lá para protegê-lo e eu não podia levá-lo embora.

- Inuyasha?

Chamei-o em voz baixa. De novo. De novo e de novo. Eu sentia uma dor que eu já havia sentido várias vezes, mas que nunca havia sido minha, e era muito pior.

A pele suavemente bronzeada estava um pouco pálida, sua expressão serena se assemelhava a de um sono tranqüilo, e poderia se passar por um mero desmaio se não fosse pelo maldito cheiro. Entranhando-se em minhas narinas, infiltrando-se e me entorpecendo, querendo me levar à loucura, o perfume fúnebre que anuncia a minha chegada.

Ignorei o que eu tinha que fazer, apenas me ajoelhei ao seu lado e rezei. Eu não sabia o que estava fazendo ou quais conseqüências àquela loucura traria para mim e para ele, tudo que eu sabia é que Inuyasha não podia morrer e eu não o levaria embora.

Eu não podia.

Eu o amava.

Não do modo como pensei que amasse. Não era amor simplesmente, aquele que nasceu quando eu quis proteger esta criança de qualquer mal no mundo. Eu o queria para mim, eu o amava como uma mulher ama a um homem.

Eu esperei por horas a fio que Sesshoumaru chegasse, que _qualquer um_ chegasse e o ajudasse, chamasse um médico e salvasse a vida de Inuyasha. Eu não podia permitir que ele morresse.

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou em casa, agradeci infinitamente que finalmente eu pudesse ter alguma esperança. Ele tinha que sobreviver, sua alma, sua vida e essência ainda estavam ligadas ao corpo.

Sesshoumaru o carregou para o carro e o levou para o hospital, eu fui sentada no banco de trás, com Inuyasha, correndo os dedos por seu rosto e murmurando que tudo ia ficar bem. Tudo _tinha_ que ficar.

Segui Sesshoumaru de perto, em uma briga interna. Depois de muito refletir, eu tinha aceitado a teoria de Inuyasha. Talvez fosse mesmo a minha presença que fizesse com que os humanos morressem antes do tempo, talvez a minha companhia fosse uma espécie distorcida de mau presságio. E talvez Inuyasha estivesse naquele estado, sendo levado por médicos em uma maca, completamente inerte, por minha culpa.

Ele estava certo.

Então porque infernos eu não podia ir embora? O que eu senti quando olhei para aquela criança pela primeira vez fora insuportavelmente real e crescia, pulsava, evoluía e mudava. Uma amarra que se tornava a cada segundo mais forte e mais difícil de romper.

Ou talvez eu simplesmente não devesse ter ido, talvez se eu tivesse permanecido com ele, cuidando dele, Inuyasha _não_ estivesse naquele lugar branco e horroroso do qual eu levava grande parte das almas humanas presentes.

Ouvi Sesshoumaru discutir com o médico, em voz sussurrada, sobre possibilidades e perguntas de praxe. Eu queria saber o que estava acontecendo, queria uma opinião médica humana, mas não pude me refrear, eu queria ficar com ele. Então eu entrei no quarto branco onde Inuyasha estava. A verdade é que eu já sabia em suma o que tinha acontecido. O osso do pescoço de Inuyasha estava quebrado, havia uma pequena lesão no crânio e umas duas costelas estavam fora do lugar.

Entretanto eu sentia a necessidade de ouvir da boca de outra pessoa que tudo ficaria bem, que daria tudo certo e Inuyasha sairia daqui mais saudável do que antes.

Eu sentei perto da cama, como fazia no quarto dele e esperei. Não sei por quantos minutos, horas ou dias eu esperei, mas pareceu mais tempo do que toda a minha existência, e isso era mais do que apenas alguns séculos. Enfermeiras entravam e saíam o tempo inteiro, Sesshoumaru acompanhou muito de perto os tratamentos, conversando a todo minuto com o médico. Eu já havia sentido a dor na alma de Sesshoumaru por duas vezes, quando fui obrigada a levar seus pais, e o medo também. Mas havia algo de diferente e eu entendia, Inuyasha era a única família que ele possuía, se não fosse pelo irmão mais novo, Sesshoumaru estaria completamente só. Eu entendia isso porque era sensível às suas emoções, obviamente, mas eu o entendia porque compartilhava de um sentimento semelhante.

E embora eu houvesse existido séculos a fio, não podia imaginar um modo de continuar neste mundo se ele não estivesse ali. Era uma sensação de abandono crepitante e esmagadora.

Após um certo tempo, Inuyasha começou a progredir. Dentro do gesso, os ossos partidos de seu pescoço começaram a se calcificar de novo, consolidando-se no lugar certo, a concussão não trouxera mais problemas, e as costelas não significavam um risco de vida. Eu tinha medo que Inuyasha não respondesse aos tratamentos, que seu corpo permanecesse em uma espécie de subvida, em estado vegetativo. Mas eu devia saber que não, ele era especial.

Eu continuei ali, sentada, observando-o, exatamente como fiz durante os anos mais recentes, zelando por ele. Era uma sensação parecida com a de ver o alvorecer, quase me _aquecia_ por dentro, mas era muito mais completa.

E então, finalmente, depois do que me pareceu uma eternidade de espera, seus olhos se abriram, assustados e confusos. A enfermeira que estava no quarto, monitorando os aparelhos e ajustando o soro, trocou um olhar surpreso com Inuyasha, mas recompôs-se e sorriu de modo agradável, avisando que ia avisar o médico de que ele havia despertado.

Inuyasha varreu o quarto com os olhos patrulhando, até que eles pousaram sobre mim. Esperei que o medo ou sensação parecida o tomasse, mas esta não veio, ele estava apenas intrigado. E dolorido, eu podia sentir _isso_ também. Havia reparado nisso nos últimos dias, dês de que eu o havia encontrado no chão de casa, eu não estava partilhando apenas de seus sentimentos, eu estava mais apta a sentir suas emoções físicas. Nada fora tão abrangente como as sensações de um corpo humano eram.

Ele abriu a boca algumas vezes, se esforçando para falar. Sua cabeça estava confusa em busca de palavras que eu não sabia se ele devia continuar tentando pronunciar.

- Shhh. – Eu pedi, pousando o indicador sobre meus próprios lábios pedindo silêncio. – Não se esforce agora, pode falar tudo o que quiser depois.

- Não. – A voz de Inuyasha não tinha a força a qual eu estava acostumada, mas ainda era grossa e familiar. Profunda. – Eu preciso saber... De uma coisa. – Ele tirou uma pequena brecha para recuperar o fôlego. Eu queria fazer com que Inuyasha se calasse, entretanto eu sentia sua _necessidade_, sua curiosidade, como se fossem minhas próprias. E era bastante incômodo. – Porque eu ainda estou aqui?

Sua voz não estava linear, mas inconstante e forçada. Eu decididamente não deixaria que dissesse mais uma palavra, e também não era agora que teríamos aquela discussão.

- Aqui não é o momento nem o lugar para falarmos disso. Eu o explicarei depois.

- Mas e se eu não—

- Pare de falar, garoto! – Eu ralhei com ele pela primeira vez, mas entendi o que queria dizer. E se depois não pudesse mais me ver ou me ouvir. – Darei um jeito de te explicar, nem que escreva sobre o vapor de um vidro.

Inuyasha deixou escapar um sorrisinho de canto e eu sorri também, mais do que apenas satisfeita em ver seus olhos abertos mais uma vez.

-

Pois é, resolvi aparecer depois de séculos.

Sei que ninguém agüenta mais ouvir falar da _saga_ que acompanha o meu PC, então eu simplesmente não vou dizer. Eu prometi há muito tempo atrás que ia terminar esta história em especial, independente de tudo. E eu terminei.

Não, não ficou exatamente como eu queria (por mim, eu teria dado mais atenção à certos detalhes e teria feito com que fosse bem mais longa), mas sei por experiência própria que minha inspiração é uma armadilha mortal e deve ser aproveitada enquanto está disponível e concluída tão logo seja possível. Ou eu ia ficar enrolando com essa história pra sempre.

De qualquer forma, espero que gostem e deixem reviews, se quiserem. Ficaria muito feliz. Beijos pingüins, Fanii.

Agradecimento à:

**Sayurichaan**, **Nika Valliere**, **Dans**, **Manda-chan**, **Agome chan**, **Marinapz4**, **Kaoro Yumi**, e, como sempre, à **Juh** que atura as minhas fics e meus confusos processos criativos há mais de um ano! Obrigada de verdade, o apoio de vocês é muito importante e a consideração é sempre apreciada. Espero que gostem da primeira parte. Beijos, queridas.


	3. Part II

**Part II**

Ouvi os passos se aproximando e novas emoções entrando em conflito dentro de mim. Havia humanos chegando, e eu os reconhecia. Era o médico e Sesshoumaru.

O médico apenas estava muito surpreso, entretanto, com uma boa dose de entusiasmo.

No entanto, Sesshoumaru tinha emoções muito mais despertas e intensas. Havia um alívio impressionante, a preocupação ainda era razoável, mas a felicidade que havia dentro dele por saber que o irmão estava vivo e acordado, eu podia claramente sentir isto.

Sesshoumaru não era o homem frio e inalcançável que parecia ser, por debaixo daquele olhar sempre inabalável, o homem simplesmente fervia. Eu quis sorrir de novo.

O médico atravessou a porta primeiro e Sesshoumaru ficou esperando do lado de fora. Reparei também que eram apenas as sensações físicas de Inuyasha que eu podia sentir, não havia um mínimo indício de sensibilidade às sensações do doutor.

- Seja bem vindo de volta, meu rapaz! – O homem exclamou com alegria. – Estava muito preocupado com você, Inuyasha. Seus ferimentos eram completamente letais, é um milagre e tanto ver você me olhar consciente mais uma vez.

Os olhos de Inuyasha relampejaram rapidamente para mim.

- Seu irmão está lá fora, ansioso, então eu não vou demorar. Apenas queria ver com os meus próprios olhos. – Myouga, o médico, observou com atenção o monitoramento dos sinais vitais de Inuyasha. – Parece estável. Mais tarde vou ser obrigado a voltar aqui para uma bateria de exames obrigatórios, mas posso dizer com segurança de que você não corre nenhum perigo de vida.

Ele sorriu para Inuyasha de forma amigável.

- Apenas mantenha-se quieto e descanse, evite falar ou se mexer em demasia. Vou deixar Sesshoumaru entrar. – Myouga suspirou. – É muito bom saber que não perdi você também, Inuyasha.

Eu senti a ponta de frustração que invadiu a alma do médico quando se lembrou de Inu no, além de uma poça grande de amizade e saudades.

Ele se retirou em silêncio e o mais velho dos Taisho entrou. Sesshoumaru estava tão grande, sério e impassível quanto sempre, mas havia uma covinha minúscula do lado esquerdo de seu rosto que eu reconheci como sendo uma espécie de sorriso, ou ao menos o que se podia esperar de sorriso de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha o reparou também.

- É bom saber que mesmo sendo estúpido o suficiente para quebrar o pescoço caindo de uma escada, você ao menos não morreu. - Sesshoumaru implicou, em seu tom gélido. Eu senti como se divertia com aquilo, aliviado em poder chamar o irmão de estúpido ao invés de simplesmente se lembrar que era estúpido. - Como está se sentindo?

- Dentro do possível, bem.

- Que bom. Eu entrei apenas para ter certeza de que estava bem, eu não fiquei quase nada na empresa nas últimas duas semanas enquanto estava aqui esperando a Bela Adormecida acordar, e tenho muitas coisas para resolver por lá.

Inuyasha apenas assentiu com a cabeça, seguido de uma pequena pontada de dor na lateral. No lugar da concussão, eu podia claramente prever.

- Cuide-se e tente conter sua estupidez sem cair da cama ou algo parecido.

E então ele se preparou para sair. Sesshoumaru geralmente parecia mais velho do que os simples vinte e cinco anos que tinha, com sua postura austera e sempre compenetrada, enquanto Inuyasha ainda parecia uma criança rabugenta mesmo já tendo feito dezenove, o que para um humano, deveria significar que ele já era adulto. E no entanto se pareciam demais. Não apenas fisicamente, Sesshoumaru ganhava em alguns centímetros em altura e suas feições eram mais angulosas que as de Inuyasha, mas internamente eram intrigantemente semelhantes. Os dois se sentiam de forma tão intensamente parecida, porém cada um lidando com seus demônios de sua própria maneira, que para quem quer que os visse, pareciam gritantemente diferentes.

O silêncio caiu entre nós dois quando Sesshoumaru fechou a porta.

Eu sentia que Inuyasha queria falar comigo. Entretanto não sabia o que, principalmente depois deu praticamente o ter mandado calar a boca.

- Pode falar, contanto que não se machuque ou canse demais para fazê-lo. E acredite, eu _vou saber_ se fizer isso. - Eu o adverti voltando meus olhos, até então fixados na porta pela qual o outro irmão saíra, para seu rosto conhecido. Um sorrisinho minúsculo nasceu na beirada de minha boca.

- Não vai me dizer mesmo?

- Não aqui, não hoje e definitivamente não agora. Mas quando você já estiver em casa e estiver bem, sim, eu vou te dizer.

Inuyasha suspirou e eu sentia uma imensa vontade de fazer o mesmo, muito embora não pudesse. Ele estava curioso e provavelmente tentaria me dissuadir de novo daqui a algum tempo. Entretanto eu estava prestando mais atenção à reação de seu corpo, o que ele sentia, se havia alguma dor ou desconforto em falar. Não encontrei grandes coisas e isto me acalmou.

Ele parecia ter de se readaptar aos pequenos movimentos como falar, mexer a cabeça; ainda que com extremo cuidado, e ter controle das mãos.

- Tudo bem... Porque não apareceu ou falou comigo naquela última vez? - Eu soube que com 'aquela última vez', Inuyasha queria dizer o dia em que respondeu uma das minhas maiores perguntas: o que minha presença causaria a ele. Não era uma memória agradável, mas muito presente. Inuyasha não parecia se lembrar da noite de forma desagradável, apenas diferente.

- Não foi intencional, eu _queria_ poder ter respondido. Mas você não era capaz de me ver ou ouvir.

- Era capaz de sentir. Sentir que você estava presente e... Sentir, no sentido literal.

Ele se sentia levemente desconfortável de pensar nisto e eu sorri por isso.

- Isto eu também não sei por quê.

Eu sabia que ele tinha inúmeras perguntas, infindáveis, e eu estava esperando por elas. Na verdade me agradava respondê-las, talvez coisas que eu mesma não entendesse, Inuyasha pudesse entender. Mas não estava esperando o que ele disse em seguida.

- Não vou ficar te perturbando com as minhas perguntas. - Quando meu olhar tornou-se inquisitivo, Inuyasha sorriu, um sorriso de quem acha graça de tudo brincando em seus lábios. - Se quiser responder uma das maiores eu queria saber mais de você, Kagome.

Eu entendi. Sabia, como prova havia suas próprias emoções, que Inuyasha realmente se interessava por mim, em saber o que eu sou e o que quer que aconteça comigo, mas a coisa que ele menos entendia era porque eu simplesmente permanecia lá; ele mesmo havia me perguntado isto.

'_Porque você continua me seguindo por todos os lugares?_'

Ouvi em minha cabeça sua voz soar com inexplicável clareza. Eu queria suspirar mais uma vez, não achava que fosse o momento para isto, mas era melhor deixar tudo às claras logo. Eu precisava explicar porque e como eu estava ali, agora e sempre.

- Acho que você já sabe o que eu sou, Inuyasha. - Os músculos de Inuyasha se retesaram um pouco, mas ele foi obrigado a se relaxar por causa de uma pontada de dor. Calei-me por um momento, me perguntando se valia a pena continuar a falar daquele assunto ali. Inuyasha me encarou, olhos nos olhos, com uma espécie de força magnética. - Já sabe quem eu sou também. Não sei mais o que se há para saber.

- Porque você me acompanha?

Ele não iria desistir tão fácil _deste_ ponto.

- Eu estava na praia, vendo o sol nascer, quando eu soube que havia _o que fazer_, foi quando eu apareci na sua casa pela primeira vez. Você era tão pequeno... - Minhas lembranças eram centenas de vezes mais nítidas que as dos humanos, eram impecáveis, e eu me lembrava perfeitamente da expressão encolhida e assustada do garotinho. - Sua mãe tinha câncer, e, me perdoe dizer, foi o melhor momento para ela ir, Inuyasha. Já vi casos mais longos, a dor familiar é muito maior. A dor pessoal dela era grande também. - Eu pensei em como explicar certas coisas inumanas para ele. - Eu tenho uma certa... _sensibilidade_, maior que a dos humanos. Eu sinto qualquer coisa que um humano próximo a mim sinta. E a sua mãe... Izayoi foi uma das mulheres com a alma mais forte que eu vi, havia uma parte dela que odiava a doença. Mas um ódio tão altruísta que chegava a ser bonito, ela odiava ser obrigada a deixá-los. Deixar seu pai, e principalmente você e o seu irmão, mesmo que ele não fosse filho dela, Izayoi o amava. Aquela mulher simplesmente _amava._ Era isso que ela era.

Eu parei por um segundo. Inuyasha não me repreendeu, não me apressou, seus olhos estavam perdidos, olhavam na minha direção, mas não me percebiam, e eu sabia que Inuyasha entendia perfeitamente o que eu queria dizer sobre Izayoi. E havia certo orgulho dele em pensar nisso.

- Mas eu queria que você entendesse, Inuyasha, que tudo que eu sempre senti, nunca foi meu. Por incontáveis anos eu levei as mais diversas pessoas embora e senti todo tipo de dor e abandono das pessoas ao redor, em compensação eu sempre fui um vazio. Como um abismo sem fundo, sem laterais e sem escapatória. E naquela noite, enquanto eu levei o espírito da sua mãe, eu não consegui nem abrir os olhos. Eu não _gosto_ do que eu faço, eu apenas não tenho escolha. Os humanos não podem ouvir a minha música ou ver o brilho de uma alma, mas é perceptível quando alguém morre.

- Eu ouvi.

Ele protestou.

- Mas você não é um humano normal. - Eu o encarei com mais firmeza, seus olhos agora estavam focalizados em mim. - E a dor é algo que sempre acompanha esta percepção. Uma dor muda, mas dilacerante. Eu sei como é, passei por isso mais vezes do que você pode imaginar. Mas é uma sensação incômoda demais nem saber de quem vem aquela dor. E quando eu finalmente olhei para vocês, eu cometi o pior erro que eu poderia. Nunca senti uma dor tão forte e tão longa quanto a de seu pai quando sua mãe... Seu irmão estava tentando se fazer de forte, mas a tristeza dele também era enorme, uma família unida com certeza. E lá estava você, encolhido no canto, com um medo borbulhante, sem saber se entendia completamente o fato de sua mãe ter ido embora. E quando eu _vi_ você, alguma coisa mudou.

O jeito como Inuyasha me olhava me compelia a continuar, mas eu precisava de uma brecha. Eu nunca havia tido companhia antes dele, meu dever era trilhar o meu próprio caminho solitário cumprindo os meus deveres, ter uma emoção parecia ao mesmo tempo que certo, muito errado. E externá-la me fez sentir como se isto a fosse tornar mais real.

- E eu senti alguma coisa. Um instinto de _proteger_, veja a ironia, que ia além de tudo que eu pudesse ter sentido antes, porque pela primeira vez não era um sentimento de alguém que eu estava refletindo. Durante os primeiros dias eu apenas ficava repetindo para mim mesma que eu queria me certificar de que tudo ficaria bem, mas no fundo eu sempre soube que eu nunca tive a intenção de ir embora, e eu peço que me perdoe por isso.

Colocar meus sentimentos em voz alta me fez perceber, com mais clareza pelo menos, como aquilo tudo soava como uma loucura. Era impossível, como eu podia sentir alguma coisa por Inuyasha? Um mero humano? Eu nem tinha certeza se eu possuía de fato uma alma como a dele, ou se até nisso éramos diferentes. Eu era a morte. Como podia desejar um humano?

Inuyasha continuou a olhar para mim, sentindo o corpo pesar, eu sabia que não devia demorar muito até que ele dormisse. Assim que a inconsciência o tomou para seus braços mais uma vez, eu levantei do lugar onde estive sentada nos últimos dias, indo resolver todas as obrigações que eu negligenciei.

Enquanto me movia de um quarto a outro, na casa das pessoas, alheia aos sentimentos dolorosos que me atingiam vez por outra, pertencentes aos familiares, não pude deixar de constatar que o único erro nesta história, a única coisa inadmissível, era o meu egoísmo. Se eu tivesse feito o que sabia que era certo, se tivesse saído do quarto de Izayoi Taisho, virado as costas àquela sensação pungente e estranha que nasceu em mim, provavelmente, o curso do rio da vida seria muito diferente.

O que eu fazia ali, grudada a ele?

Eu estava apenas me preocupando com o que eu queria. Acho que depois de tantos séculos sem nunca ter nenhum desejo verdadeiro, nenhum impulso forte o suficiente que despertasse meus instintos, quando eu finalmente desejei alguma coisa, o autocontrole me fugiu completamente.

Desapareci do hospital no dias que seguiram também, indo até lá apenas à noite, velar o sono de Inuyasha. Não cometeria o erro de, agora que eu já o havia fadado a seu próprio destino escuro, deixá-lo desprotegido, mas considerei que o hospital fosse seguro e que Sesshoumaru conseguiria tomar conta dele durante o dia. Eu também não tinha certeza se conseguiria olhar dentro dos olhos dele depois de nossa conversa, eu nem ao menos sabia se ele ainda poderia me ver ou se voltaríamos ao que éramos antes: Eu o fantasma e Inuyasha minha 'presa'.

Ou parecia que era assim que ele se sentia antes de ouvir-me, mas eu saí do quarto antes que Inuyasha formulasse uma nova opinião sobre nós dois. Eu estava assustada.

Pois eu não compreendia a dimensão do que eu sentia dentro de mim, mas era maior que o amor humano. Era algo transcendental, gigantesco. Não havia proporções ou parâmetros em que aqueles sentimentos se encaixassem.

Eu _deixei_ que aquilo crescesse, eu não podia reclamar. O que quer que acontecesse, não havia mais volta atrás. Eu apenas tinha ido longe demais, quebrado regras demais e arriscado demais aquela pessoa. Eu não ignorei meu egoísmo no início, como deveria ter feito. Eu apenas segui o que queria acabando neste túnel escuro e sem curvas, eu o fadei a ser acompanhado pela morte e, ao menos por enquanto, era assim que seria. Não podia deixar Inuyasha a mercê das minhas inconseqüências, por causa delas ele quase morreu. E eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer à humanidade dele agora, apesar de Inuyasha nunca ter sido um humano completamente normal, eu agora não sabia nem ao menos se poderia classificá-lo como humano. O brilho de sua alma estava mais aceso, ligado ao corpo apenas porque eu não fiz o meu dever. Apenas porque me recusei a deixá-lo partir deste mundo.

A única luz no fim de meu túnel escuro era esta. A luz _dele_.

Quando, três semanas depois, meu menino recebeu alta para voltar para casa, eu não estava presente. Eu estava à beira-mar, observando o sol cair no mar, como se sua chama estivesse sendo apagada pela água e sua alma subisse em um espectro de inúmeras cores pelo céu do crepúsculo. Aos poucos desaparecendo. Eu era o mar.

E enfim, quando a noite caiu e eu retornei, Inuyasha não estava mais lá. Encontrei-o em seu próprio quarto, sentado em sua cama, falando qualquer coisa com Sesshoumaru.

Seus olhos violetas desviaram para mim por um único segundo, tão precisamente em mim, que tive certeza que ele ainda podia me ver. Dispensou Sesshoumaru, dizendo que estava cansado e que a cabeça doía um pouco, preocupei-me por alguns instantes, até constatar que era mentira. Sua cabeça não estava incomodando e seu cansaço não era nada se comparado ao tédio de ficar só, imobilizado em uma cama sem nada para fazer por dias e dias a fio.

Abri um sorriso um tanto repreensivo, assim que a porta se fechou e ambos ficamos sozinhos dentro do quarto. Era bom retornar, o cheiro era familiar, o ambiente conhecido e não havia a crueza e o lado frio e intocado que o hospital possuía. O hospital não me trazia grandes lembranças.

- Eu ainda posso ver você.

- Que bom. - Não consegui me segurar rápido o suficiente para não deixar o murmúrio escapar. - Apesar de não saber como isto aconteceu.

Inuyasha deu de ombros e tirou os sapatos, aproximando as costas da cabeceira da cama, antes que ele piscasse, eu já estava atrás dele, ajeitando os travesseiros. Sua respiração se chocou com meu rosto e mais uma vez me senti frustrada por _não_ sentir. Engraçado como há nove anos atrás a minha preocupação era sentir _demais_.

- Senta.

- Eu não preciso. - Respondi com um sorriso irônico. Inuyasha revirou os olhos para mim e apontou o espaço vazio na cama. Eu ia repetir a sentença, mas podia sentir como Inuyasha se sentia agitado para falar comigo. Então eu sentei, na beirada de sua cama, sustentando seu olhar. - Pode falar.

- Como é isso?

- Isso o que?

- Eu estava pensando sobre a conversa que tivemos... - Inuyasha não estava muito a vontade em confessar isso e isto fez brotar uma ponta de sorriso em meu rosto. - e fiquei imaginando como devia ser sentir a dor dos outros o tempo inteiro.

- Dolorido. - Respondi, embora fosse óbvio. - Eu só estou descobrindo agora o que é ter seus próprios sentimentos, nove anos para mim não é nada, levando em conta os séculos a qual eu existo, ainda que pareçam ter sido os nove anos mais longos que já tive. Mas acho que posso dizer que é bem diferente e tenho uma teoria para isso; é uma dor dilacerante, é como sentir aquilo que -.. - Eu hesitei em continuar, não seria muito gentil entrar no assunto da morte de seus pais. - se sente quando se perde um ente amado, só que muitas vezes, toda vez que era necessário cantar para alguém. Entretanto ficou um pouco mais fácil de controlar-me depois de encontrar meus próprios sentimentos. Acho que como a minha alma não é humana, o meu modo de sentir as coisas também não é. Embora eu não possa sentir nenhum toque físico, minhas emoções são incontavelmente mais intensas.

Inuyasha estava interessado de verdade, eu podia ver.

- É bastante diferente de qualquer coisa que você possa sentir, eu acho. De tudo que vi humanos sentindo até o momento.

- E... fisicamente?

- Não posso sentir nada. Ou era assim até umas semanas atrás. - Eu completei a última sentença em voz mais baixa, mais para mim mesma do que para Inuyasha.

- Nada... _nada_? Se eu-, digo, se alguém a tocasse não sentiria nada?

- Apenas vazio. - Eu respondi, um tanto frustrada. Eu já devia estar acostumada à minha condição, mas parecia que dês de que eu encontrara Inuyasha, tudo que eu sabia, compreendia e aceitava havia desaparecido como pó ao vento. - Embora não seria exatamente vazio se _você_ me tocasse.

Inuyasha esperou, seus olhos com perguntas incontidas, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em dúvida. Eu não sabia se devia contar, mas também não sabia se deveria ter feito mais da metade de tudo que vinha fazendo, então relembrei a mim mesma que estava longe demais. Meu caminho estava tomado, eu havia decidido o caminho de Inuyasha por ele, não havia o que mudar, não tinha a mínima necessidade de hesitar.

- Reparei em algo novo. Dês de que eu encontrei você na escada... - Era realmente difícil tocar no assunto, como se me lembrasse e despertasse sentimentos corrosivos, a impotência, a frustração e o ódio indirecionado. - reparei que venho conseguindo _sentir_ alguma coisa de verdade. Eu sinto tudo o que você sente, sinto as dores em seu torso, a dificuldade leve que você teve a se readaptar aos movimentos, o cansaço, o toque da cama... É bem inesperado. - Inuyasha estava surpreso, uma espécie de surpresa até agradável e eu quis rir. - Isto me lembra de uma coisa... _Você_ pode me sentir?

Um sorriso nasceu nos lábios de Inuyasha, de forma divertida. Eu sorri de volta.

- Porque não descobre por si mesma?

O fitei nos olhos por uns instantes, deliberando. Estava curiosa, eu queria saber como devia ser. Pois devia ser _alguma coisa_ senão não haveria porque Inuyasha me provocar. Movi-me com cuidado sobre a cama, sentando a menos de um palmo de onde Inuyasha estava sentado e ergui a mão. Ela flutuou no ar por alguns segundos, até que as guiei até pousá-la sobre o rosto. Minha percepção foi maior, já que eu estava prestando atenção às suas sensações, então foi quase instantâneo. Inuyasha me sentia, mas não como sentia o resto das coisas.

O toque existia, parecido com a sensação de uma brisa - sua própria memória me remeteu a esta comparação -, mas era mais palpável e intenso. Era frio, percebi com uma pontada aguda de frustração, mas não era incomodo. Na verdade, Inuyasha o sentia como algo bom. Entretanto quando sua mão seguiu a minha, pousando-a no exato lugar onde a minha estava presente, era como se eu não estivesse ali. Isto permanecia igual, minha mão não era tocável embaixo da dele, sua mão simplesmente a atravessava até chegar ao próprio rosto, e eu não sentia nada além do calor da mão humana dele sobre sua própria bochecha. Sobre meu corpo não havia nenhuma diferença e sua mão captava a minha por muito pouco.

A frustração que eu senti era toda dele, mas a dor pertencia a mim mesma.

- Eu nunca vou poder tocar você. - Inuyasha constatou em voz alta e me pegou de surpresa, finalmente ficando atenta ao desejo que Inuyasha tinha de poder tocar o meu rosto também. Retirei minha mão sem o menor esforço, sem o menor atrito.

Eu não tinha corpo, lamentei internamente, eu era diferente de um espírito, mas não era matéria. Não podia ser vista - bom, esta devia ser a regra, ao menos -, e era intocável. Pois não era um ser vivo, não tinha sangue, não possuía um corpo físico ao qual me ater. E naquele momento eu me senti como se não fosse absolutamente nada.

Eu era apenas o toque do vento.

Afastei-me dele, sentando mais para trás, na beirada da cama.

- Durma um pouco. - Minha voz saiu centenas de vezes mais suave do que o que me ocorria por dentro e espalhei um sorriso por meu rosto. Inuyasha permanecia com aquele olhar que atravessava o meu espírito, uma intensidade mais sobre humana do que qualquer outra coisa que ele possuísse.

Ele soltou um suspiro de resignação, sabendo que a nossa conversa estava acabada, ao menos por hoje. E não se dignou a dizer-me mais nada, apenas escorregou para dentro dos cobertores enquanto eu deixava sua cama.

Acomodei-me ao lado da cama mais uma vez, observando suas feições cinzeladas relaxarem aos poucos, embora Inuyasha continuasse agitado. Eu soube que o sono o havia abraçado, ainda que sua inquietação fosse grande. Não demorou muito para que ele começasse a mover-se sobre a cama, desconfortável, sua alma sendo bombardeada por diversas emoções desconexas de um sono intranqüilo. Com mais cuidado e hesitação que o de costume, ajoelhei-me, o rosto de Inuyasha estava virado para o outro lado, mas eu podia ouvir sua respiração descer em baforadas curtas e irregulares. Trancei meus dedos em seus cabelos com suavidade, percorrendo o caminho dês da testa até o topo do crânio e fazendo a mesma trilha de volta, com movimentos contínuos. De pouco em pouco sua inquietação cedeu, como uma febre árdua que se recusa a passar. Passei boa parte das horas da madrugada debruçada sobre seu corpo, acariciando seus cabelos e mal sentindo como devia ser meu carinho, de tão presa de minhas próprias emoções.

Embora fosse doloroso não sentir os fios finos contra meus dedos nem o couro cabeludo, apaziguá-lo, tomar conta de Inuyasha era como se fosse parte de minha natureza, tão instintivo, que era prazeroso. Era como a sensação de estar em casa e estar em paz.

Em determinado momento, seu rosto se voltou para mim, seus traços já não eram mais os traços infantis de antes, eram linhas demarcadas, fortes, e mais que isso, eram quase _legíveis_. E tão absolutamente bonito. Corri meus dedos pela superfície lisa da testa, quase sem tocar a pele, descendo para seu rosto. As maçãs altas, perfeitamente proporcionais, foram surgindo debaixo da minha mão, até que eu estava tocando seus lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Com uma pressão levemente maior que a anterior, contornei o lábio inferior com o polegar, e esse se entreabriu sob a carícia indevida. Perscrutei seu rosto por um segundo, tal qual sua alma, procurando não só sinais de que estivesse prestes a acordar, como suas emoções. Tão perdido no sono, ainda era levemente consciente do meu toque inumano sobre si.

Deixei meu rosto se aproximar, era quase uma necessidade, uma urgência nova que eu não podia abrigar. Nunca havia tido necessidades, as únicas que me eram impostas vinham deste único ser humano. Eu poderia desmazelá-lo apenas com a voz, entretanto, parecia que Inuyasha sempre me sobrepujava, sem nem ao menos ter consciência de seu poder.

Meu nariz se encaixou ao dele, e eu aproveitei, momentaneamente satisfeita, o fato de poder sentir o que ele sentia. Eu sempre sentiria por nós dois, então não era exatamente como se eu não pudesse sentir nada físico. O cheiro suave que emanava de sua boca entreaberta era em parte sua essência natural, humana, assim como sua pele almiscarada, mas havia porém uma outra parte, a que me machucava e continuava me lembrando de seu rosto lívido e pálido ao pé da escada, e esta parte era o cheiro amadeirado, doce e fúnebre, que escapava de seus lábios, brigando com a essência viva, duelando, bailando, sem se impor ou perder, uma lembrança constante que Inuyasha não era mais completamente homem.

A lembrança constante da minha falha.

A madrugada correu, a lua aos poucos se esfumaçando ao horizonte e o céu renascendo, como todos os dias.

De manhã eu saí, mesmo lutando contra toda a minha vontade de permanecer ao lado de Inuyasha, eu não podia negligenciar ainda mais o meu trabalho.

A tarde foi dolorida, eu assistia, pela primeira vez, refletida na expressão dos outros uma dor que eu agora conhecia por mim mesma. Não pude deixar de pensar, lamurienta, como seria melhor se esta dor ainda fosse parcialmente desconhecida por mim. Entretanto não havia nenhum modo de negar, de amaldiçoar, o que eu sinto. Eu _sinto_.

#

**N/A:** Hmmm ... Não, eu ainda não morri.

E não, eu não desisti de _nenhuma _das minhas fics. Eu sei que vocês estão cansados de mim e cheios de ódio pelo atraso – eu compreendo completamente e não vou nem tentar me justificar, vocês tem todo o direito de me jogarem tomates.

No que diz respeito à República... Eu admito, eu estou desmotivada. Está difícil de escrever, não só pelo tempo como pela inspiração, mas eu digo e repito, eu _não_ desisti. Se por acaso eu realmente optar por deixar pra lá os planos que eu tinha que fariam a fic ficar bem mais longa do que ela já está, eu _não_ vou deixar ela inacabada, só vou abreviar as coisas e fazer um outro final, ok?

Enfim, é isso, pingüins. Beijos, Fanii.


	4. Part III

**Part III**

O relógio continuou a correr, eu já não era tão indiferente a ele agora, já que havia me tornado ligada a seres mortais. Inuyasha foi recuperando-se, '_Um milagre_' mais de um médico disse, nenhum sabendo que não era um milagre, era mais uma sina que eu o destinava a carregar.

Eu não deixava Inuyasha, a menos que fosse extremamente necessário, nossa ligação crescia e se tornava mais forte. Eu podia senti-lo, cada vez de maiores distâncias, seus sentimentos ficavam mais claros e intensos, como se aos poucos, em cada madrugada que passávamos falando, a cada vez que eu via o sol da manhã iluminar os olhos peculiarmente coloridos, nós nos fundíssemos mais em um só.

E pela primeira vez, tanto nos séculos que haviam passado como nos que se seguiram, eu fui feliz. E como vim a descobrir mais adiante, poucas pessoas podiam dizer o mesmo.

Eu havia me acostumado à suavidade do contato entre nós, e havia vezes em que o silêncio não era nada além da prova de nossa cumplicidade e nossas mãos unidas eram o toque, a prova concreta de tudo que era impossível. Eu me deixava perder nos olhos de Inuyasha, ser embalada pelo som calmo de sua respiração e por um segundo, podia deixar minha imaginação voar livre, para um mundo tão diferente, onde não seríamos apenas duas almas unidas, mas poderíamos ser ambos iguais, onde eu poderia tocá-lo e ser mais do que apenas um fulgor.

As estações se sucediam, implacáveis, por mais que eu desejasse que o mundo parasse de girar.

A dor que a morte – veja a ironia – me trazia era ainda maior. Finalmente entender o amplo sentido do que era _amar_ alguém, me fazia ter muito maior empatia pela dor daqueles que ficavam quando eu levava outro espírito. Era muito mais difícil quando eu entendia a agonia, a solidão e o desespero. A cada quarto, cada ala médica, cada acidente, parecia que a dor ficava mais intensa.

Mas era irremediável...

Doze mais estações se passaram desde o acidente. A cada dia mais a minha própria indiferença com o mundo e com o tempo me incomodava mais, e libertar as almas se tornava mais mortificante.

Era fim de tarde, o céu ainda claro exibia um azul pálido, o cenário era devastador e cenas como aquela me deixavam inquieta. O carro prateado estava caído ao fundo da ribanceira, o caminhão havia colidido de frente com o grande paredão de pedra do lado oposto ao da ravina. O cheiro fúnebre me era tão conhecido como se fosse meu.

Os bombeiros estavam por todo o perímetro, e a ambulância estava a caminho, mas eu sabia que não havia mais esperança. Parei ao lado do homem, inerte, em meio a ferragens cobertas de sangue úmido. Eu não possuía coração, não possuía corpo, entretanto, era como se tivesse. Os resquícios de vida no corpo moribundo ainda eram visíveis. Cantei, tentando não me sentir tão horrível. O sentimento de vazio.

Seu brilho desapareceu e só então notei que os bombeiros já haviam retirado as duas pessoas que estavam no carro destruído ao fundo da ravina. Um choque tenebroso passou por mim ao reconhecer, lívidos e feridos, Sesshoumaru e a noiva. Era como uma reprise, pela terceira vez, da mesma sensação insuportável.

A culpa me invadiu, tornando qualquer pensamento embaçado e uma vontade de chorar enquanto eu não podia me deixando louca. _É culpa minha_, não conseguia parar de pensar, _mais uma vez. Todas as lágrimas são... culpa minha_.

As macas foram colocadas na ambulância sob minha observação inativa. Eu estava tomada, arrebatada, como um corpo frágil por uma onda grande, me sentindo tão incapaz quanto culpada. De repente eu estava sozinha na estrada, apenas com os destroços dos veículos. Indiferente ao tempo, me sentindo como se tivesse mergulhado fundo demais no oceano, presa e sem ar. Não pela primeira vez me culpei, não pela primeira vez amaldiçoei meu destino. Não pela primeira vez desejei não ser o que era.

O sol terminou de se pôr sem que eu percebesse, a escuridão inundou tudo ao meu redor, era quase reconfortante. _Eu nunca devia ter entrado no caminho dele_.

Nunca...

A madrugada veio e eu quase podia sentir o frio tangível, tão frio e afiado como eu me sentia. Entretanto eu sabia que não era ali que eu devia estar.

Fui para o hospital, aérea, entorpecida. O que me puxou de volta à realidade com força aterradora foi a avalanche de sentimentos conflitantes e cortantes assim que eu encontrei com Inuyasha. Seus olhos se viraram pra mim, turbulentos, conturbados e machucados. Um furacão de sentimentos agitados vindo em minha direção, deixando-me fraca; culpa, dor, raiva, perda. A acusação estampada atrás de sua expressão me atravessou, e todo desligamento que eu estivera sentindo desaparecera. Subitamente tudo era nítido e real demais.

Ignorei tudo ao redor, apenas me dirigindo até Inuyasha, sentado na poltrona da sala de espera, e o abracei, e a sensação fria que eu era contra ele chegou a ser desagradável. Fechei os olhos, pressionada contra a pele de seu pescoço e me deixei estar, tão reclusa quanto ele, de espírito sangrando.

Os dias passaram e eu continuei me negando a fazer o que sentia que devia. Entretanto ao contrário de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Rin continuavam em coma, sem apresentar qualquer sinal de melhoras. A apreensão de Inuyasha crescia e o silêncio entre nós era uma massa, um bloco sólido e intransponível.

- Eu não entendo... – A voz dele soou fraca e rouca, depois de dias num silêncio sepulcral. – Eu... Eu estou aqui não estou? Então porque eles continuam em coma?

- Não sei Inuyasha, a morte não é uma coisa que a gente possa controlar, embora eu não tenha... Feito o que deveria fazer, eles não estão mais conectados ao corpo.

- E porque comigo não foi assim?

- Não percebeu ainda que tudo com você é diferente? – Nós nos encaramos verdadeiramente nos olhos. Acho que nenhum humano jamais seria capaz de entender. Entender o que Inuyasha significava, o tamanho dos meus erros e o quão anormal e incerto era o simples fato de ele continuar vivo.

As semanas demoravam a passar como eu nunca tinha visto. Não agüentava ficar perto de Inuyasha, mas também não conseguia deixa-lo. Aparentemente, nem ele sabia se me queria por perto ou não.

- Senhor Taisho. – O médico chamou-o e nós dois nos levantamos, ainda que eu pudesse muito bem ouvir a distância. Quando o homem se pôs a nossa frente, com um terrível sentimento de penalidade eu sabia o que seria sugerido. Eu segurei, o mais firme que podia, a mão de Inuyasha enquanto o doutor explicava o quadro crítico e anormal de Sesshoumaru Taisho e Rin Ozawa. A cada palavra Inuyasha se convencia do que já sabíamos ser verdade: Eles não iam acordar. E eu não tinha mais tempo para negligenciar. Era a hora.

O homem deixou a sala e ele já sabia. Inuyasha soltou minha mão com delicadeza e manteve os olhos fixos às minhas costas enquanto eu me dirigia para o quarto do hospital. Parada entre as duas camas, eu nunca mais conseguiria esquecer a onda não natural de sentimentos, sentimentos **meus** que me atingiram.

_Perdão_.

Cantei, mais uma vez, levando-os embora deste mundo, talvez para sempre. Não agüentei permanecer um único segundo naquela sala após isso, saí, sentindo-me um fantasma. Eu _era_ um fantasma.

O clima funesto que envolveu Inuyasha e a mim, a tristeza e toda a raiva incontida, e o sentimento esmagador de solidão fizeram das semanas seguintes um inferno sobre a terra.

Eu podia sentir a rejeita de Inuyasha a mim, tão oposta à necessidade de me manter perto, ambas tão conflitantes e ferozes. De qualquer forma, me machucava, ainda mais que o machucava, saber que a culpa era minha. O espírito da morte não contava como família e eu tinha consciência disso. Eu havia fadado Inuyasha a passar por tudo aquilo e nada reprimia o ódio e o desgosto que eu sentia em relação a isso.

Já estava decidida a ir antes mesmo que o pedido deixasse seus lábios, cortando seu corpo doloridamente, mas não mais doloridamente do que cortou minha alma. Sabia que já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo e que nada melhoraria com minha presença ali. Talvez se eu fosse ainda existisse uma luz no fim de toda aquela escuridão insuportável, talvez ainda pudesse haver esperança.

E mesmo que eu sentisse o pavor de Inuyasha em se sentir completamente sozinho, não era de forma nenhuma um bálsamo saber que parte dele me queria. Que parte dele me amava da mesma forma que eu o amava, e que isso era tão intenso que o esmigalhava em mil pedaços como fazia comigo.

Daria qualquer coisa para que ele não se sentisse assim.

Que todo aquele sofrimento não existisse. Que não estivéssemos perdidos e sem abrigo em meio a uma tempestade. Toquei seu rosto, em vã esperança de buscar algum calor ao gélido frio que eu estava sentindo. Um frio seco e inexorável. Busquei seus olhos, rasamente marejados, e toquei seu rosto com o meu. Estava tão próxima que até nossos lábios haviam se unido e quando murmurei ainda sentia a pele dele contra a minha.

- Perdão, Inuyasha.

Não havia mais nada a dizer, eu desapareci.

E vaguei. Sem ver para onde ia, me sentindo vazia. Estranhamente eu parecia querer... Ter de volta a sensação de pertencer a algum lugar.

Eu me sentia engaiolada, frustrada, culpada e, Deus, se eu pudesse morrer de alguma forma, eu teria morrido. Mas meu destino não era morrer, não havia a luz de um espírito para mim, eu devia seguir meu caminho escuro, sozinha, sem pertencer a ninguém. Eu não podia morrer, eu só podia matar. Por mais irônico que isso fosse.

E o nascer do sol subitamente perdera a graça. Parecia uma zombaria divina, ele retornava todos os dias, nascendo da boca fina do mar e cobrindo a terra de uma luz que não me alcançava. E então eu me deixei imaginar, como nunca antes havia permitido, tudo aquilo que eu desejava sentir.

Como seria? Ter e ser tudo aquilo que um humano era? Ter uma sensação a cada toque, um sentimento reacionário a cada acontecimento, poder escolher o que fazer ou não e ter realmente uma vida. Sentir a pulsação acelerada, o gosto de uma lágrima (Que pudesse ser efetivamente derrubada), a areia sob os pés e o calor de um corpo. Era ridículo que eu resolvesse me permitir imaginar aquilo justamente no momento em que eu estava mais longe de ter ou compreender qualquer uma dessas sensações. Eu tinha uma ligeira empatia, pelo que eu senti através de Inuyasha, mas obviamente não era a mesma coisa.

E se uma metáfora pudesse servir de descrição exata, eu usaria 'inferno sobre a terra' para descrever como eu me sentia em relação a esse desejo. E, no entanto eu não conseguia parar, não era controlável, a cada segundo parecia pior e eu não possuía nenhuma forma de escape.

Mas eu acabei descobrindo que, mesmo que eu não fosse humana e nunca fosse ter nenhuma das experiências que eu almejava, minha alma não era tão escura quanto eu pensava antigamente, afinal, como um fino raio de luz do sol, o que eu sentia por Inuyasha iluminava o que antes era uma madrugada sem fim.

O que eu sentia, o tempo não fez esmorecer. Ainda que eu não tivesse um coração que batesse forte, meu amor não mudou com os anos que surgiram entre nós, e eu me deixei ser a sombra, aquilo que eu sempre devia ter sido. A morte, amável, amante, amada, amando ou não.

Vaguei por entre continentes como se a distância não significasse nada, nem o tempo, fui de casa em casa além das fronteiras a buscar aqueles que me recebiam de braços abertos ou não, e toda vez que eu levava alguém, havia uma onda nova, porém conhecida, de sentimentos. Meus e alheios. No entanto, me sentia uma expectadora. Eu passei a ver a vida como se estivesse do lado de fora de uma redoma e nada do que acontecia lá dentro podia ultrapassar o vidro que nos dividia.

Já levei almas dos mais variados tipos, dês das mais brilhantes, até aquelas cuja luz é tão fugaz e delicada que parece capaz de se apagar ao primeiro sopro, já levei espíritos que brilhavam como estrelas, mas que não tinham ninguém zelando por eles e pequenas crianças desnutridas em um estado de miséria que fazia parecer que meu canto e meu abraço eram bem vindos. As crianças me deixavam triste, fachos pequenos de luz que nem tiveram tempo de se acender e brilhar.

Não pude esquecer Inuyasha, nem ao menos por um segundo. Ele estava lá, presente em cada esquina, em cada mãe, filho ou pai que eu levava, dentro de mim.

Era ele quem me assombrava agora.

Tentei ignorar sua vida, deixa-la finalmente seguir seu curso em paz, deixa-lo ser um humano comum que lida com suas felicidades e dificuldades e pode se relacionar porque não carrega a morte como sombra.

É fácil para mim ocupar minha mente quando há tantos conflitos, crimes e guerras espalhadas pelo mundo. Às vítimas das bombas no Iraque, às crianças que morreram de frio e fome na África e na Índia, aos alvos de seqüestros e estupros, a eles eu cantei com mais amor, com mais condolências.

A nova empatia que eu tinha da vida, embora em minha nova posição de expectadora, me trazia uma melancolia desconhecida quando levava tais pessoas.

Houve dias em que eu vaguei entre favelas, entre destroços, houve dias que me marcaram mais que outros. Ainda me lembro de entrar em uma casa bonita, bem cuidada e ver a mãe adoentada na cama, se entregando em meus braços, e seus filhos pequenos e amedrontados a seus pés. Trouxe-me recordações.

Embora anos tenham se passado desde o dia em que eu parti deixando apenas um pedido de perdão suspenso nos lábios de Inuyasha, o relógio não corria da mesma forma para mim. Não pareceu tanto tempo assim quando eu finalmente vi Inuyasha Taisho outra vez.

Quando pus meus olhos nele, contrariando todas as minhas expectativas, soube que preferiria não o ter visto nunca mais.

Era uma casa grande, mas não mais o casarão onde eu o vi crescer, o quarto era iluminado e espaçoso, mas não impediu que a atmosfera parecesse densa, abafada, me fazendo sentir claustrofóbica. Inuyasha estava sentado em uma cadeira posta na cabeceira da grande cama de casal, a aparência de um homem esgotado, o rosto escondido entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. Bastou entrar no quarto para ser arrebatada mais uma vez pelas milhares de sensações que Inuyasha me causava. Havia a surpresa de vê-lo, havia uma ponta de alegria que eu sei que teria feito meu coração bater mais rápido se eu fosse humana, também havia sua dor, aguda, ferina e intensa, seu desespero e desamparo, um abandono sem fim.

Inuyasha ergueu os olhos e eu tive o deslumbre de seu semblante novamente, os traços de menino haviam desaparecido completamente e agora havia um homem em seu lugar, um homem de olhar firme e porte altivo e orgulhoso. Não foi nada disso que me chamou a atenção, o que me chamou a atenção foi o brilho em seus olhos, um brilho de desesperança. Pude ouvir seu coração tropeçar uma batida antes de começar a correr, num compasso que eu gostaria de imaginar que estaria em perfeito acordo com o meu – se eu pudesse.

Durante alguns segundos, Inuyasha era tudo que eu podia ver. Como passar muito tempo longe de uma toxina a qual se é adicto e entrar em contato com ela novamente, inebriante. Então finalmente fui capaz de me dar conta da mulher que estava entre os lençóis. A dona do perfume fúnebre que havia me trazido até aquele quarto. A cena era deprimente e eu nunca mais esqueci aquela imagem.

No chão, uma bacia de água estava abandonada ao relento com panos sujos jogados ao seu lado de qualquer forma, lá embaixo, a parteira que estivera no quarto minutos antes andava de um lado para o outro lutando contra as lágrimas e se perguntando como lidar com a morte. Sobre a cama, o corpo frágil de uma mulher estava inerte, os lençóis revirados sobre suas pernas carregavam grandes manchas carmim e a barriga proeminente ainda se movia de acordo com a respiração fraca e lenta dela. Sua tez estava pálida, doente, e o suor fazia com que os cabelos negros se grudassem à testa e ao pescoço. A cada suspiro, aquela mulher se aproximava mais de mim. Não havia esperança. Nem para ela, nem para o bebê natimorto que nem sequer chegou a deixar sua barriga.

Fui tomada por uma náusea esmagadora, acentuada pelos sentimentos de Inuyasha. Eu nunca os tinha sentido de forma tão nítida.

- Estava esperando por você.

Sua voz era apenas um sussurro pra mim, ele estava despedaçado. Sabia o que vinha tanto quanto eu, sabia que não havia alternativa. Caminhei até ele com passos inexistentes e me ajoelhei a seus pés, me perdendo em seus olhos e entrando em um estado tal de união com ele que éramos quase um.

Inuyasha estendeu uma mão e procurou a minha, era quase um toque.

Ele a amava. Amava aquela mulher como nada antes na vida, um amor forte, vivo e colorido, completamente diferente do amor que sentia por mim. Que ainda sentia por mim, mesmo depois de tudo. Mal era possível encontrar o meu Inuyasha dentro daquele homem, mas ele estava ali.

- Por favor...

Desviei minha atenção de Inuyasha e, mais uma vez, me ajoelhei no chão, ao lado da esposa dele. Com todo cuidado, corri meus dedos por sua têmpora, afastando as mechas cor de ébano, me sentindo repleta de um amor que não me pertencia e de uma compaixão que era verdadeiramente minha. Vi naquela mulher aquilo que eu queria ser, humana, frágil e a companheira de Inuyasha, então não foi surpreendente ser alcançada por uma dor opressiva quanto a sua morte.

Não fechei os olhos, cantei mal sentindo a melodia escapar por entre meus lábios em seu ritmo doce, sem conseguir desviar minha atenção da alma que agora ia embora e do pequeno brilho, encantador e miúdo, que a acompanhava de perto. Era uma criança que nem ao menos havia tido a chance de nascer...

De repente, éramos apenas nós no quarto. Eu sentia Inuyasha tão próximo a mim que tudo que eu queria era poder abraçá-lo. Mas agora havia uma barreira, uma distância entre nós que talvez sempre estivesse estado ali, mas apenas agora fazia valer sua importância.

- Kagome... – Meu nome escapou de sua boca, um nome que eu não escutava dês da ultima vez que havia estado com ele. Usualmente, eu sou apenas a morte, não sou merecedora de uma identidade. – Por favor, por favor... Cante pra mim.

O pedido atravessou meu espírito e eu soube que não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer, não era mais a minha escolha. Foi ao lado do corpo morto de sua esposa que eu fitei seus olhos pela ultima vez, que amei seu rosto pela ultima vez. Então a sinfonia começou.

**FIM**

**# N/A:** Não sei o que dizer, só...

Ah, eu postei mais rápido dessa vez né? (A)

Espero que vocês tenham gostado do final, apesar de ser triste. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, elogiaram e continuaram a ler mesmo depois de séculos de demora. Beijos, Fanii.


End file.
